We can make it together!
by IchyTeris13
Summary: You (F/n)(L/n) were a normal girl with a normal life,until one day your best friend and his nurse told you you are ill. The whole world turns around for you and the only one who knows how you feel is Amemiya Taiyou. But will he help you? Read and find out! Really bad at summaries and titles. TaiyouxReader.


Konbanwa~ I'm Ichy and this is TaiyouxReader one-shot! I came up with this idea while I was listening to "Nightcore - Try". Really touching song! *wipes a tear away* Anyway! I hope you like it! ~

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven Go, neither Taiyou. If I owned him I would be the happiest purson on this planet.

Eeeenjoooy~

-Together-

Illness. Illnesses are terrible . They make you feel weak and helpless. Many people around the world are sick and unfortunately many of them do not have the ability to heal completely. The illness takes your freedom and everything precious to you. Because of it you can't do what you love and you can't be with the people you love until you heal . You have to be stuck in the hospital, to eat hospital food and to lie all day in the hospital bed.

You, (f/n) (l/n) were friend with a guy who had an illness for which he couldn't do what he loves. He was sick from when he was child as his illness prevented him from playing any hard sports like basketball, volleyball or soccer… but he loved playing soccer and he didn't give up on this illness. He would certainly win against his illness and be able to play soccer again.

The name of the boy was Amemiya Taiyou. He was an incredible player. But unfortunately doctors do not let him play. Anyway, he always sneaked out of his room and secretly played soccer until Fuyuka didn't catch him .

You supported him and helped him with everything you got. You looked after him when Fuyuka couldn't and helped him to escape safety from his room without her known. You two quickly became best friends.

Right now you were sitting in the corner of an empty hospital room and hugging your legs tightly. The weird thing in this situation was that the room wasn't Taiyou's. A few minutes ago Fuyuka and Taiyou told you the most shocking and terrible new that you could hear then. They told you that you were sick of the same illness as Taiyou.

Shocked and very upset , you ran away and walked in the first seen empty room. You locked from inside and sat in the corner of the room.

Sobbing and with a tears in your eyes, you start remembering how you and Taiyou were hiding in the bushes , how sweet you were talking and how clumsily you were, trying to learn how to play soccer. How in Sport classes you played volleyball and basketball, how happy you were when you won a volleyball game with your friends and how you comforted them when you lost. And now when all is lost , what will you do ? When you can't see the smile of your friends anymore , because you will be stuck in the hospital? When you won't have the opportunity to do what you love with the people you love...

You burst out of crying, hugging your legs more tightly and sobbing loulder than before. The tears were falling down on your tired face, making your clothes wet. Your emotions were mixed. You didn't knew what to do. You felt so weak and helpless - like a little cat in front of a huge wolf who was ready to bite. You were shacking like crazy. For first time in your life you felt like lonely and fulled with fear little girl.

"(F/n)-chan, please open the door. " you heard Fuyuka who was knocking on the door. You ignored her and continue to cry. You wouldn't open the door, no matter what.

"(F/n)-chan, please! Open the door! Please, open it!" Fuyuka continued to try but you ignored her again. Nothing couldn'd change your mind, even your mother.

"(F/n), open the door." you heard Taiyou with a worried voice. Even if he was your best friend you wouldn't listen to him, so you just continued to cry. You have been crying for at least twenty minutes but for you it felt like years.

"(F/n), stop acting like that and open the door!" Taiyou half yelled "Are you deaf? I said-"

"Get away, Taiyou!" you yelled in anger with tears falling on your cheeks. This was your first time yelling at him like that. Taiyou went silent and you began to cry again but this time even harder.

Taiyou stared at the door. He never knew his best friend can yell at him like that. He wasn't sad of yelling at him, he was sad of the fact that his best friend was breaking inside. Suddenly his eyes filled with hope. A briliant idea had hit him. He turned to Fuyuka who was staring at him with deadly serious - worried expression and whispered something in her ear. Fuyuka nod and they both left the door.

Meanwhile, in the room you were breaking. The more you thought about the illness, the more it hurted. Soon you realized how silent was and began to cry even harder, thinking Taiyou and Fuyuka might gave up. But my little girl, you were forgetting something really important - Taiyou never give up. He will always find a way out, even if this means climbing a tree to get into the room.

You heard a noises coming from the window. Raising your headd, your (e/c) eyes, fulled with tears met Taiyou's dark blue one.

"T-Taiyou?" you whispered, loud enought for him to hear you.

"Don't tell me you thought I gave up." he said in a soft tone, glancing at your eyes, smiling gentle.

"I told you to get away."

"I won't." he came closer and kneel down at you.

"I don't want to talk with anyone right now, so please leave."

"I can't. The door is locked."

"Taiyou!" you glared at him with tears slipping down at your cheeks.

Taiyou brushed away one of them and looked you straight in the eyes. He hugged you tightly, wrapping his hand around your waist.

"T-Taiyou, let me go! I don't want to hug anyone right now! Let me go!" you yelled, trying to pull away from him. But, poor you , he was stronger than you. You started punching him on the shoulder but he didn't even show a sign of being hurt. He continued hugging you as you continued punching him. Soon you calmed down and burst out of crynig again, putting you head on Taiyou's shoudler. He stroked your hair gently and hugged you more tightly.

"I know how you feel (f/n). I've been through this." he said with a soft voice.

Your eyes widen. It was true. He has been through this and now, after so many years he is almost fully heal. You raised you head and looked at Taiyou.

"H-How I'm gonna get throught this, Taiyou? I'm as strong as you."

"That's not true. You are very strong."

"No, I'm not. I want be able to win against this illness."

"That's right."

You looked at him shocked. Taiyou just told you, you are weak. Your own best friend told you that. You couldn't believe it. Looking down at your knees, you began to cry again.

"You won't be able to win against the illness alone. We're gonna make it together."

His last word sang through your ears like song. 'We're gonna make it together.' Your best friend - Amemiya Taiyou was here for you. He was going to go through this hell again just beacuse of you. You felt how your face warmed up. Butterflies started to fly in your stomach and a sudden warmth appeared in your chest. You realized something really important - you had a crush on him. Taiyou noticed your red face and smiled. He placed his lips on your forehead, making you blush redder. You realized that your faces were really close and tried to back off but when you moved you hit the back of your head at the wall.

"O-Ouch." you mumble, rubbing your head. Taiyou saw you and moved closer to see how's your head. He placed his hand on the place where you hit your head which made you blush uncontrollable. He noticed your red face and smirked."You look cute when you blush."

You blushed redder and now you were like tomato. Taiyou chuckled and gave you a peck on the cheek.

Now you were redder than the reddest red tomato. (A/n: this doesn't make sense xD)

"T-Taiyou! W-What was t-that for?"

Taiyou looked at your beautiful (e/c) eyes and took a deep breath. Now he had to be right honest. He closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. He finally managed to speak.

"I…I like you. A lot. A lot, a lot, a lot." he finally let it go. It was like something really heavy fell off his chest. ( A/n: again, no seensee)

You froze. Taiyou, Amemiya Taiyou liked you. He liked you. You smiled sweetly and hugged him tightly.

"I like you too, Taiyou. A lot, a lot, a lot."

At first Taiyou was suprised but his expression quickly changed into bright smile. He pulled you away gently and took your hand.

"Well, Ms. (L/n), will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

Taiyou smiled and stood from the ground. He noticed you were tired so he picked you up in princess style, making you scream suprisingly. He chuckled and placed you on the bed behind him. You smiled weakly and yawned. He then layed down next to you, taking your hand in his. You put your head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Taiyou, do you think we can make it? Do you think I can go through this?"

"I'm sure of it."

You smiled. You closed your eyes but then it suddenly hit you - Fuyuka was still waiting outside, worried to death.

"U-Um, Taiyou don't we have to tell Fuyuka-san?"

"Don't worry, she already know."

"But isn't she waiting outside?"

"I told her to left us alone before I came here."

"Oh, okay."

That was the last words you said. You rolled at the right side and Taiyou hugged you tightly, to keep you warm.

'I can go through everything when I'm with Taiyou. No matter how hard it will be.' you thought before passing out.

-End-

0.0 Who am I and what did I do to myself? *blink* *blink* I…I don't know how I wrote this…I'm so proud of myself! Kidding! But seriously, I like it and I hope you liked it too! Well, that was from me, minna-san! I had another story called "To meet Inazuma Japan!" but I didn't liked it that much so I decided to delete it. It's night at this moment in my country, so Oyasuminasai, minna-san!


End file.
